


Peppermint

by harry_stiles



Series: Flavours [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mistletoe, One Direction Imagines, One Direction One Shot, One Shot, Romance, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, harry styles imagine, mentions of naughty times, some more special appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stiles/pseuds/harry_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend was never good at making plans or arrangements, and at the busiest time of the year he decides to invite you out to a Christmas party at the last minute. Since you hate last minute planning you almost turn him down, but luckily enough you say yes and usher in one of the best nights of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do a Christmas Special for you guys including all of the boys and here it is! Merry Christmas, happy holidays and happy reading to you all!

                “Hey want to go to a Christmas party with me later?”

                You looked up from reading your book to find your boyfriend walking into the living room with a cup of either steaming hot tea or coffee. He sat himself on the cream sofa beside the chair you were sitting in, placing his cup on the table in front of him.

                “Later as in _later_ today?” You asked him, raising your eyebrows at him. _Please don’t tell me he’s asking me the day of a party if I want to go or not._

                “Uh… yeah.” He looked guilty for a moment as he started to rub his hands together in his lap. “Look I know you hate when I ask you things last minute and I’m sorry but you know how busy I’ve been recently and I just didn’t have the time to sit down and tell you about it and-”

                “Harry it’s fine.” You met his green eyes for only a mere second before he was looking away again. You understood more than anything how busy he was around this time of year with family matters, his career and his multitudes of friends. “What time does it start tonight?” You asked as you closed your book and placed it on the table beside you.

                “Eight.”

                “Eight!?”

                “I know it’s _really_ short notice I’m sorry.”

                “Why couldn’t you tell me this this morning!?”

                A small smirk appeared on his face before he dropped the next words out of his mouth. “Well we were kind of tangled up in the sheets this morning so I only had one thing on my mind at the time,” he laughed, finally making eye contact with you again.

                You tried to fight the urge to blush but you knew you were turning as red as you possibly could in that moment. Ever since you met Harry he was anything but a little angel with how bold and straight to the point he was with what he wanted. You had turned him down at first, knowing exactly what kind of guy he was, but his repeated attempts to woo you had you thinking he maybe wasn’t the type of person you thought he was. After your several _coincidental_ run-ins with him you realized that he actually had something going on in that head of his besides sex. As time went on you kept him around for someone to talk to, he kept you around for comfort and the occasional _date_ to one of his many parties. It was only until one night where you had ended up drinking one drink too many and ended up in bed with him when everything changed between you both. You separated yourself from him, knowing that at the end of the day that was all he wanted, but when he showed up on your doorstep a week later asking why you left him after you ignored his texts for days you knew he wanted something different from you.

                “So, you’ll go with me right?” He asked again quietly, studying your face as you drifted back to reality. “Liam is going to be there and he’s bringing his dog.”

                “Why are you saying his name as if _that’s_ going to get me to go?” You couldn’t help but laugh at him a little.

                “Because you both hit it off well when I’m not around.” He shrugged.

                _Oh great this again._ You held in a sigh, wishing he wouldn’t bring this up right now. You had sensed a little tension between your boyfriend and Liam whenever you were around ever since Louis said in a drunken stupor that you should’ve been with Liam instead of Harry right in front of both of the men. It was supposed to be taken as a joke by the way Louis and Niall were laughing at it, but your boyfriend had to take it as anything but one. It was no secret that you and Liam got along way better than you maybe should have, but that didn’t necessarily mean the either of you wanted to date one another. Harry never took you as the jealous type, but it really came out when he caught you and Liam alone.

                “I’m going to the party with _you_ Harry,” you firmly said as you stood to your feet to head to your bedroom to find something to wear. “I’ll be ready in an hour.” _I hope this evening goes well_ , you thought to yourself after your boyfriend’s sudden mood change. Christmas was supposed to be one of the happiest times of the year and you couldn't have him anything less than happy.

                “Oh and by the way! It’s an ugly sweater party. I already bought you a sweater,” he yelled from the living room just when you thought his good mood was gone for sure.

                “Thanks,” you muttered under your breath as you pushed the door open to your shared bedroom, not sure if you liked the news on the party at all. You narrowed your eyes at the absolutely hideous sweater laying on the bed in all of it’s bright, flashy, reindeer glory. You found all animals to be quite cute but with the way the reindeer was prancing in absolute bliss on a fuzzy pink, blue and neon green sweater had you thinking otherwise.

                “This better be a good one Harry,” you grumbled again before closing the door behind you.

* * *

                “Oh my God hi!”

                Louis gave you an off-putting look as he came to open the front door of the house the party would be at. Normally he was always giving you funny looks in play but you could tell he was partially annoyed you had said hi to Liam’s dog before greeting him.

                “Hey Louis.” Harry greeted his friend with a hug.

                “Hey Lou.” You stood to your feet when Liam’s dog had finally calmed down in greeting you before going to latch his front legs around Harry’s leg.

                “Finally you recognize me.” Louis rolled his eyes at you playfully. “Hey, Y/N. Glad you could join us today.” He gave you a hug as well just before a familiar tussle of blonde hair met your eyes.

                “Hey Harry. Hey Y/N!” Niall waved at you both just as Louis released you from his bear hug.

                “Oh Harry brought his girl along?” A voice you vaguely recognized reached your ears. Before you could pinpoint just who exactly it was none other than Ed Sheeran appeared from around the corner.

                “Of course I did!” Harry wiggled away from Liam’s dog to say hello to another one of his friends.

                “Well would you look at that, Y/N’s here!” Another familiar voice met your ears before you were engulfed into a hug from behind.

                “Well hello to you too Liam,” you laughed as his dog stared at you both curiously before he started to bark.

                “More like would you look at that sweater. Damn girl!” Zayn appeared from behind you as well as he looked you up and down. “How many sheep did it take to make that thing?”

                “Stop it Zayn that’s not nice. I think it’s a wonderful sweater,” Liam started before he busted out laughing.

                “You’re one to talk. Did you rob Santa himself to get what you have on?”

                Liam frowned at his friend before he noticed Harry had stopped talking to Ed and had now turned to face the both of you. “Sup mate.”

                “Hey…” Harry raised his eyebrows at the slightly shorter man when Liam stopped hugging you.

                “So the whole gang is here!” Louis said happily out of nowhere as Harry continued to stare Liam down. “That’s great!” He happily clapped his hands together before he placed one hand on Harry's shoulder. “You guys just got here so you should go eat,” he said as his eyes drifted from Harry to you, sensing that this wouldn’t end well if he didn’t say anything.

                “They said that Mick ate all-” Niall started before Zayn jabbed him in the ribs hard with his elbow.

                “So whenever you guys are hungry you should head on into the kitchen before someone eats it all,” Louis quickly said, giving Niall a look of disapproval.

                “Come on Harry let’s go grab something to eat,” you quickly said before everything went downhill. You hooked your arm into his to drag him along since he still looked like he wanted to say something to Liam.

                “You know we just ate before we left. I know you’re not hungry,” he said to you just when you were out of earshot of the other guys. “Are you trying to cover for him?”

                “What?”

                “You and Liam. What was that?”

                “He was saying hi-”

                “That’s the way _I_ say hi to you when we’re at home alone, not _him_ ,” he whispered harshly under his breath.

                You wanted to snap back at him on how it was absolutely harmless, but you knew that wouldn’t go well with him. He knew you and Liam were close, and at some point the two of you were even closer than Harry could even imagine. You knew it was something he didn’t like at all, you could understand why, but he couldn’t control who you were friends with.

                “Alright sorry Harry. Won’t happen again.” You glanced to your left to notice a few people were staring at you both. _Why doesn’t he just talk about this to me at home? Why does he have to publicize everything?_

He let out a sigh as he still looked into your eyes and you could tell he wanted to say more but he was holding it in. When he finally looked away from him you didn't miss the look of sadness that quickly flashed through his eyes.

                “Look I really am sorry Harry,” you continued when he didn’t say anything for a long time. “I’m sure Liam didn't mean anything by it. You guys are amazing friends. Besides, I'm dating _you_ not him."

                “Yeah sure,” he said quickly, ending the conversation abruptly. “Just… come on.” He grabbed your hand as he sensed the people on the sofa were trying to get every word out of your conversation. He led you past the kitchen, through a dining room, and towards an open door that led out to a veranda.

                “It’s really nice and quiet out here, isn’t it?” He asked as he looked out across the yard.

                “Uh… yes.” You felt a bit confused at his sudden change, but you didn’t question it as he brought you to lean on the veranda fence with him.

                “So answer this honestly,” he said quietly after a moment of silence. There was another pause in-between his sentence, making you look at him curiously as he fiddled with the ring on his left ring finger. “Are you… Are you happy with me?”

                The question took you a bit off guard when he finally met your eyes. You knew he was always a bit jealous of Liam, but you never thought he felt _this_ way about everything that was going on. It was never like he had walked in on either of you kissing or doing anything you shouldn’t. It was always harmless activities like playing Monopoly together or times when you’d dogsit because he didn’t have quite enough time to dedicate to his new dog. To anyone else it was an obvious friendship but your boyfriend must’ve felt differently about it.

                “Is it because I’m not as home as often as I could be or because you always have to walk me back to bed after a party and take care of me the morning after? Is it because you’re worried I’ll find someone else?”

                “What? Harry no, what are you going on about?”

                “Because you’re so _happy_ when you’re with him.” He looked sad for a moment before turning away from you to watch the pristine snowflakes make their descent to the ground in what seemed like slow motion.

                “I _am_ happy with you too Harry. Liam and I are _just_ friends. There isn’t anything more or less to what we are to each other.” You stood closer to him to where your shoulders touched. “It never matters how busy you are, or if I’m holding your hair while you lose your lunch in the toilet. I do those things for you because I love you, not him. And I mean that.”

                He turned to look at you again, his green eyes meeting yours. He stared at you for a long time, as if trying to determine if you were lying to him or not before his eyes started to trace your face. “That’s the first time you’ve ever said that to me,” he said just barely above a whisper.

                It took you by surprise to find a very small smile on his lips before he turned his head away from you again. _Is he blushing… no…_ You couldn’t help but to find yourself smiling as well at his reaction. Harry had always told you he loved you time and time again, but you had never returned the words until now. If you really didn’t love someone, you saw no need in saying it to them unless you really meant it.

                “I know you mean it,” he said so quietly that you could barely hear him. “The first thing you told me after I first told you I loved you was, _I’m never going to say it back until I really mean it_.” You expected him to say more but the next thing you knew his face was way closer to yours than you anticipated. You knew he was going to lean in and kiss you, but he paused for a moment, his green eyes not focused on your lips but instead on your eyes.

                “Even though I’ve said it to you before countless times, at least know that this time… I love you too.” He then leaned in to finish the kiss, his lips seeming to completely melt into yours. You felt him smile into the kisses that followed as you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him in even closer. Harry had always tasted good and had always left you breathless, but tonight you couldn’t help but to taste the peppermint on his lips and on his tongue even more.

                “I love you,” he whispered again when you both finally broke apart.

                “I love you too.” You felt like your lips were numb and you certainly felt glued to the spot as he continued to stare into your eyes. It wasn’t the first time he had kissed you, and it wouldn’t be the last, but you had to admit it felt like your first kiss all over again.

                “Guys stop making out on the balcony. I know there’s mistletoe and all but Jesus,” Niall suddenly said as he popped his head out of the single doorway that led to the veranda.

                “Stop being a peeping tom,” Harry grumbled back at his friend as he frowned at him.

                “I wasn’t! I just wanted to tell you they’re cutting the cake before it’s all gone. But I can see you both might get something more exciting than a slice of cake tonight.” He gave you both a devilish smile before disappearing back into the house, his last sentence just words on the wind.

                “He’s so annoying…” Harry mumbled again before you touched the side of his face, forcing him to look at you again.

                “Hey forget about him. We’re not done with this yet.” He gave you a surprised look as you leaned up on your tiptoes to kiss him again. “We’ll finish this back at our place,” you whispered across his lips when you finally pulled away, running your hand down the front of his sweater and stopping just above his belt buckle. You felt him shiver under your touch but before he could do anything you moved just out of arms reach. 

                “You’re such a fucking tease.” He smirked at you as he began to follow you back inside the house again. Just before you made it to the door you felt him grab you from behind, pulling you as close to his body as he could as he whispered hotly against the shell of your ear, “You’re _so_ going to get it later.”

                “Really?” You placed your hands over his when you felt him rest them on your hips. “I think it’s going to be the opposite tonight.”

                You heard what sounded like a mixture of a hum and a growl resonate deep in his throat, making you bite your lip in anticipation. This was exactly what you wanted to happen. Before you could say anything else he breathed across your neck, “Let’s ditch this party.”

                Your agreement was mutual as you both headed towards a small gate that led down a few stairs to exit the veranda. You knew you both would have a long night ahead of you, but above any and everything, you wanted to make your boyfriend feel like the most loved man that night.


End file.
